<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take all your possibilities then take away the limits by TooRational</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687873">take all your possibilities then take away the limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational'>TooRational</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heaven &amp; Hell, Holding Hands, Interviews, M/M, Married Couple, Podfic Welcome, outside pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of snippets written on Tumblr, mostly nauseatingly fluffy and happy.</p>
<p>Title from <em>Sunshine Riptide</em> because I love that song (and it fit better than anything from <em>Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea</em>).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red Carpet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A red carpet moment in a universe that's just a bit to the left from ours.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on <a href="https://toorational.tumblr.com/post/189611826987/carbonbased000-carbonbased000-1833outboy">a gifset</a> made by the ever-so-talented <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancon/pseuds/1833outboy">1833outboy</a>. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red carpet is one of the most stressful events for them. Pete's pretty confident in saying all four of them hate it, even though he arguably has the most experience with it. This time, it's just Patrick and him, so at least Andy and Joe got to avoid this whole production.</p><p>Camera flashes, glaring lights, their names yelled out from all corners, the heat - it's all concentrated into thirty to sixty incredibly uncomfortable minutes. Pete tries not to squirm. Someone shouts at him to move to the right and he does, automatically. Better not to even think about it, just do what they want and you'll get away sooner.</p><p>He feels more than sees Patrick moving to the opposite side, staying behind him, and his anxiety goes up a notch.</p><p>No, Patrick can't leave him alone in front of this crowd. And stay on his own to boot; Pete knows Patrick doesn't like it when they're separated in a crowd, either. He covers it up well but Pete can tell.</p><p>He waves quickly at Patrick, indicating he should join him, and Patrick does the cutest little large-step Pete's ever seen. The urge to smile dopily at him is huge, but it's still overshadowed by his anxiety, so he keeps his face neutral.</p><p>Just a little while longer, and they can disappear inside the venue. It would be weird that the journalists stay focused on them so much except for the fact that Patrick and him came out a few months ago, and they're still the talk of the tabloids and media. They keep to themselves mostly, and don't do much PDA since Patrick hates the attention, but it doesn't stop everyone from being nosy as hell.</p><p>Pete feels himself frown and hurriedly smooths out his face.</p><p><em>Shit.</em> The last thing he needs is 'trouble in paradise' headlines. He doesn't care about what other people think about him and Patrick, but still. The less drama there is surrounding them, the more content Patrick is. And Pete is very interested in keeping Patrick happy.</p><p>The hand sneaking into his own and dislodging it from fiddling with the jacket zipper comes as such a shock, Pete whips his head around to look at Patrick.</p><p>Patrick, who's smiling his tiny 'hi, it's ok' smile. Patrick, who's leaning a little against Pete's shoulder, comforting in a way even Pete's verbose brain is having trouble describing. Patrick, who is <em>holding hands with Pete</em> in front of <em>everyone</em>, even though he hates it, just to make Pete feel better. Because he saw Pete fretting, and for some inexplicable reason, he <em>cares</em> about Pete.</p><p>Pete tries to stop the smile on his face from being too obvious, but it's a losing battle. He can't do anything about the way he clutches Patrick's hand, either, or the way helpless adoration spills over into his insides like liquid sunshine.</p><p>
  <em>Patrick.</em>
</p><p>Probably the best thing that ever happened to Pete. His other half, his complete opposite, his partner in crime, his rock, his <em>love</em>. Pete has filled entire notebooks with lyrics dedicated to Patrick, and still he finds new things to obsess about. He probably will for the rest of his life.</p><p>If it were allowed, Pete would kiss the breath out of his Patrick on the spot, right now. But he knows Patrick, so he won't.</p><p>It'll keep, anyway. Pete takes paying off his kissing debts very seriously.</p><p>He doesn't even notice the press turning their attention to the next arrivals, just follows where Patrick goes, hand in hand. He doesn't care where Patrick leads as long as they're together.</p><p>Pete sighs like a sap, lovesick and giddy.</p><p>
  <em>Patrick.</em>
</p><p>He keeps hold of Patrick's hand jealously, possessively, for a long, long while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Holiday fluff of the Peterick variety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holiday fluff without any actual holiday-type going-ons in the snippet; reunited friends to lovers AU + dramatic love confessions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="https://toorational.tumblr.com/post/189860775912/holiday-fluff-of-the-peterick-variety-without-any">on tumblr</a>.</p>
<p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandrocketfuel/">glitterandrocketfuel</a>. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Look, there was no need to attack me like this, <em>on Christmas</em> no less, but if you really want to know, Pete and Patrick are going to be <em>just fine</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most important thing is that they found each other again, and sure, the confession was a little dramatic with the sunset and the crying, but Patrick told Pete that he's being silly because <em>of course</em> it's him, it's always been him for Patrick, why would he ever think different? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(This was after Patrick dried his own tears, of course, because Patrick is <em>full of shit</em>. He would have kept pining after Pete for <em>ages </em>if Pete hadn't pulled the Romance Movie move, and Patrick secretly loves the move, though he denies it for the longest time. He'll later tell their children and grandchildren about it until they all squawk 'We <em>know</em>, papa, you told us a million times. Ugh, you're both<em> so gross</em>' to make him shut up.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being in love with your best friend and roommate, and then finding out <em>they love you back</em>, is kind of incredible. And weird. Incredibly<em> weird</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First few weeks, they oscillate wildly between forgetting they're in a relationship and walking around in a tension-filled awkwardness all just-moved-in couples go through. Once, Patrick walked in on Pete showering, because the exhibitionist didn't close the bathroom door (it was a subtle invitation that Patrick, being Patrick, <em>completely missed</em>), yelped like a scalded cat and ran out again. When he poked his head back in a few seconds later, sheepish, and said 'um, sorry, I forgot again', Pete started laughing so hard, he almost puked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pete wasn't any better at it, either. Patrick still teases him about the time he, half-asleep, tried to sneak out of their bed (that they were in! together! <em>half-naked</em>!) and take care of his morning wood so as not to disturb Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All this to say, they are currently very happy, and will continue to be so, and shall live together in health and all the worldly blessings for many, many,<em> many </em>years to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hopefully, so shall we all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy holidays, dear fandom. &lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snippets from an interview in celebration of the fifteenth anniversary of Fall Out Boy and the third of Pete and Patrick being married.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on <a href="https://toorational.tumblr.com/post/190188570742/glitterandrocketfuel-joannaeris-peterick">this Peterick tumblr post</a> by joannaeris.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is <em>clearly</em> a set of pictures an interviewer drags out when it's, like, the fifteenth anniversary of Fall Out Boy and the third of Pete and Patrick being married, and they're doing an in-depth piece on the two of them. The conversations during the interview go something like:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Ah, our fedora phase, I remember it fondly. Wait, was I hungover in this?"</p>
  <p>"First of all, <em>our </em>fedora phase? That was <em>my </em>fedora, which you stole shamelessly and wore <em>once</em>, on a bad hair day  — and <em>yes</em>, you were hungover, hence the appalling sunglasses. You kept complaining about the sun trying to fry your eyeballs at <em>8 in the evening</em>, and demanded that I do something about it."</p>
  <p>"You think everything I put on is appalling."</p>
  <p>"No, I don't."</p>
  <p>"Name <em>one time</em> you didn't roll your eyes at something I wore."</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>"These, they look good."</p>
  <p>"I'm in all black in those."</p>
  <p>"What's wrong with black?"</p>
  <p>"You really have no sense of fashion, do you?"</p>
  <p>"You have more than enough of it for the both of us, I think."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, okay, fair enough."</p>
</blockquote><p>AND</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Fedora fedora fedora hat fedora — if I haven't seen it, I'd doubt the top of your head even exists."</p>
  <p>"Ha. Ha."</p>
  <p>"Awh, don't be like that! You know I l—"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, I know, shut up."</p>
</blockquote><p>AND</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Is this what you're doing behind my back while I'm singing, jumping off the highest place you can find, <em>still</em>? You're not twenty anymore, you'll break a hip."</p>
  <p>"You think I can't do it? I can do it, lemme show you right here, <em>right now</em>—"</p>
  <p>"This is why no insurance company will take us on, you know that, right? Ignore him, he'll settle down once he pulls a muscle."</p>
  <p>"<em>What</em>?! I won't <em>pull a muscle—</em>"</p>
</blockquote><p>AND</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"We <em>do </em>spend a lot of time next to each other on stage, don't we? It's completely obnoxious. I don't know how Andy and Joe put up with us."</p>
  <p>"They just ignore us. Same as Andy does when I mess with his drums. Or you do when I throw picks at you. Or Joe does when— Wait, this is starting to seem like a distinctly <em>me</em> thing."</p>
  <p>"Well, I wasn't going to mention it but now that <em>you </em>did—"</p>
  <p>"Oh, shut up."</p>
</blockquote><p>AND</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I love that Obituary shirt."</p>
  <p>"Really? You never told me. Why?"</p>
  <p>"Um, the, uh— Nevermind."</p>
</blockquote><p>AND</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I don't know what's better about this pic, the fact that you look like you stuck your finger in an electric socket, or your hideous purple sneakers."</p>
  <p>"The sneakers were <em>awesome</em>, you're just fashion-blind. In fact, I think I still have them somewhere in the back of our closet..."</p>
  <p>"Oh, god. I thought we were over this phase when we got over the girl jeans phase."</p>
  <p>"What do you mean <em>girl jeans</em>, they were <em>my</em> jeans, so what if they came from the girl section of the store?"</p>
  <p>"Okay, point."</p>
  <p>"And if I recall correctly, those <em>girl jeans</em>—"</p>
  <p>"Nope, let's not recall anything, particularly things that might result in you sleeping with the offspring tonight."</p>
  <p>"...good point."</p>
  <p>"You're welcome."</p>
</blockquote><p>AND</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I look like a complete dork in this one. Look at my ear!"</p>
  <p>"I was going to tell you, I really was, but then I got… distracted."</p>
  <p>"With <em>what</em>? There wasn't anything or anyone to be distracted <em>by</em>."</p>
  <p>"...nothing. You had to be there, I guess."</p>
  <p>"I <em>was</em> there."</p>
  <p>"Precisely."</p>
  <p>"...awww."</p>
  <p>"Stop making that face, it's not adorable."</p>
  <p>"<em>You</em> think it is. You think <em>I'm</em> adorable, and my big teeth, and my dorky laugh, and—"</p>
  <p>"I don't know why, clearly I've been brainwashed into thinking you were any sort of cool at a very young, impressionable age."</p>
  <p>"Nah, you never thought I was cool."</p>
  <p>"What? Sure I did."</p>
  <p>"No, you didn't."</p>
  <p>"Pete, I liked you from the moment we met. Despite my common sense trying to convince me otherwise, <em>and</em> despite fighting that feeling with all I had in me for <em>years</em>. How do you not know this?"</p>
  <p>"..."</p>
  <p>"You really didn't know?"</p>
  <p>"...well, I do now."</p>
  <p>"Yeah."</p>
  <p>"Thanks. For taking that chance, I guess."</p>
  <p>"Never regretted it."</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>Needless to say, the interviewer is <em>delighted</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A boost over Heaven's gate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>'Give me a boost over Heaven's gate'</i> but taken literally. Outside POV. I don't even know, you guys. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on <a href="https://toorational.tumblr.com/post/190871724927/take-all-your-possibilities-then-take-away-the">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have a problem, Your Grace."</p><p>"What sort of problem? And why can't you solve it without me, I'm very busy."</p><p>"Unfortunately, previous experience seems to suggest we cannot."</p><p>"Well, what is it? Hurry up, I haven't got all day."</p><p>"It's about two human souls, Your Grace. A certain Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump and a Peter Kingston Lewis Wentz the Third."</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>"We can't seem to separate them, Your Grace."</p><p>"What do you mean, you can't separate them. Why would you separate them, we're in Heaven, the whole point of it is happiness and communion of souls and all that rubbish."</p><p>"Uh, the thing is, Your Grace, one of the souls isn't supposed to be here."</p><p>"What? Where should it be? If someone fucked up and started reaping souls all over the place again…"</p><p>"No, not at all, Your Grace. The soul should in fact be in Hell."</p><p>"How in the Heaven did it get— well, <em>in here</em>, then?"</p><p>"Their counterpart let them in."</p><p>"<em>What</em>? Our security is supposed to be <em>impenetrable</em>."</p><p>"Yes, that's true, and we don't know, Your Grace."</p><p>"You don't— Oh, for the love of— Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway, just kick the soul out."</p><p>"We've tried that multiple times, Your Grace. It didn't work, they simply find each other again."</p><p>"<em>How</em>?"</p><p>"We don't know that either, Your Grace. The only thing we're sure of is that they keep letting each other in."</p><p>"Wait a minute, letting <em>each other</em> in? Have they, Heaven forbid, been to <em>other</em> places?"</p><p>"Uhh, well, to tell the truth, Your Grace, this has been going on for a while now, we just didn't want to bother you. They've been letting each other into Heaven and Hell for several months at least, and we strongly suspect they've found Purgatory, too."</p><p>"<em>What?! </em>Are you telling me we have two <em>rogue </em>souls that are— are— like, <em>wandering </em>through the Afterlife, <em>unauthorized</em>?!"</p><p>"...for lack of a better description, Your Grace, yes. That is the situation."</p><p>"Well, turn up the security, then!"</p><p>"We tried that, Your Grace. The security detail on Heaven's Gates is now tripled in size, and while they're the best we have, these miscreants still manage to evade them. Hell is a little more… uh, lax on the rules, shall we say. Purgatory has no guards, and we've been trying to organize something for them, but it's difficult with their… <em>unique</em> disposition."</p><p>"Hell doesn't give a flying feather because no one ever tries to sneak in there, you mean, and Purgatory is too depressed to care about <em>anything</em>."</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace."</p><p>"Have they been making trouble? Are they planning a coup? Why are they doing this?"</p><p>"It… it seems they simply… want to be together, Your Grace."</p><p>"They want to be together."</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace."</p><p>"They've been making such problems because they <em>want to stay together</em>?"</p><p>"It appears so, Your Grace."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"This is a <em>complete disaster</em>! We cannot be seen allowing souls to flaunt the rules <em>and</em> our authority so <em>blatantly</em>, it's preposterous! We have to do something or we'll have a mutiny on our hands, and you know what happened the last time. Ugh, I still can't scrub the tar from the tile in my bathroom."</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace, of course. That's exactly what we were thinking. But we haven't been able to find a solution; hence, the reason I'm here."</p><p>"Very well, then, this is what you'll do: you make up some exclusive, secret <em>pass card</em> that will allow them access to both places. Or all three, I don't care."</p><p>"I'm sorry but <em>what</em>, Your Grace? You can't mean—"</p><p>"We tell them, and <em>everyone else</em>, that it's because— because one of them did something <em>really </em>good during their lifetime, right? And the Management wants to reward them or some such. They get what they want, we avoid a mutiny of <em>unthinkable </em>proportions, and you don't breathe <em>a word</em> of this to <em>a single soul</em>. Do you understand me?</p><p>"Yes, Your Grace."</p><p>"Good. There, problem solved. Now go away, I have important business to do."</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, Your Grace."</p><p>"Yes yes, off with you. Bloody human soulmates, I'll end up with indigestion. Should have stayed in the accounting department, they only have to manage <em>numbers</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://toorational.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a> And the <a href="https://toorational.tumblr.com/tagged/my-snippets%3A-peterick">Peterick snippets tag</a>!</p>
<p>Come talk to me. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>